


Becoming the Shuffle Alliance: Chibodee Crocket – Inheriting an Honor?

by Noble_SOUL



Series: Becoming the Shuffle Alliance [2]
Category: G Gundam
Genre: Aftermath, Angst and Humor, Anticipation, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Disappointment, Drama, Emotional, Episode Related, Inheritance, Other, Relationship(s), Self-Reflection, Team Dynamics, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_SOUL/pseuds/Noble_SOUL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the transference of the Shuffle Crests in the anime.<br/>All Chibodee wanted was a Shuffle Crest like Domon Kasshu as proof to the world he was one of the best Gundam fighters alive. Now that he has what he wants he's less then thrilled with the title he inherited & his crew isn't helping matters.<br/>One shot. Rated T for implied yaoi situations.</p><p>Excerpt:</p><p>'You have got to be kidding me!' Chibodee thought as he stared dumbfounded at what was now showing on his right hand instead of bare skin. It was a Shuffle Crest alright but not exactly what he had hoped for.</p><p>"The Queen of Spades? Why did it have to be the Queen's Crest? I finally get a Shuffle Crest like Domon's and this is what I end up with! Inheriting an honor my foot, this is embarrassing! I don't want to be referred to as a Queen."</p><p>Shirley put her hand underneath Chibodee's chin and drew it up so he could look her in the eyes. The other girls moved closer around the New York boxer as well.</p><p>"With four pretty girls hanging around you constantly nobody is going to think of that kind of queen I assure you," she spoke reassuringly when he met her gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Shuffle Alliance: Chibodee Crocket – Inheriting an Honor?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Part two of the Becoming the Shuffle Alliance series of one shots. Takes place after the 'Goodbye Shuffle Alliance' episode and at the same time as part one of the series featuring Argo.

Chibodee glanced down at his hand to see if he too had a Shuffle Crest like the others. He had heard about the Shuffle Alliance before. The current reigning champion was the former leader of the group so stories about this team of Gundam fighters had started to surface around the last Gundam Tournament. Only the best of the best would be worthy of the mark and it could only be earned through one’s own skills and merits. There was absolutely no way to buy or manipulate your way into receiving a Crest as it was something belonging more to the realm of the supernatural. Chibodee wasn’t exactly interested in magic or other worldly power but this was something he could appreciate; the incorruptible nature of the attainment.

Wherever the Shuffle Crests came from, they one day would appear as a permanent branding on an individual’s skin as if it was just as much the part of its owner’s body as their hand itself. It wasn’t just some tattoo you earned; the mark was part of you, like a piece of your soul. These brands were an outward display of your true potential and a recognition of a superior skill set from something outside the human sphere. Until he had met Domon Kasshu Chibodee doubted something like the Shuffle Crests could actually exist. A mystical marking that could belong to only one person at a time and could pass on to another individual of its own accord seemed impossible. Adding to this the Crests abilities to glow so it could show through any covering and link those who bear the markings with a bond that runs deeper than any other kind of connections humans could create made them stuff of mythical legends. For a fighter there was no other higher honor than the bestowing upon of a Shuffle Crest.

After seeing the caliber of the martial artist bearing the Shuffle Crest of the King of Hearts, Chibodee knew unless he too received a Crest he stood no chance of being considered Domon’s equal in battle. Problem was he had no idea how to go about earning a crest. Not to mention he would have to surpass a current member of the Shuffle Alliance in order to inherit their Crest and he had no idea who any of the current members were other than Domon. Since the neo-Japanese fighter had already beaten him before Chibodee wasn’t going to be taking Domon’s title from him any time soon.

Perhaps it was destiny that instead of having to search the Earth for Shuffle Alliance members, they had come to where he was. It wasn’t under the ideal circumstances but this didn’t matter any longer. He was so nervous he could hardly contain it and he could barely breathe. What if he looked down to see he was the only one not given the honor of inheriting a Shuffle Crest? DG cells now removed he could think clearly. His body did feel different but he couldn’t tell if that was just an effect of whatever those people did to rid the DG cells. The only way to know for sure was look and get this over with.

‘You have got to be kidding me!’ Chibodee thought as he stared dumbfounded at what was now showing on his right hand instead of bare skin. It was a Shuffle Crest alright but not exactly what he had hoped for.

“The Queen of Spades? Why did it have to be the Queen’s Crest? I finally get a Shuffle Crest like Domon’s and this is what I end up with! Inheriting an honor my foot, this is embarrassing! I don’t want to be referred to as a Queen.”

Chibodee’s crew had a range of emotions from finding this all to be funny, an impressive honor, a shock, and everything in between. They were proud the man they all supported with all their hearts could be recognized as a fighter worthy of a place among the most elite of Gundam fighters. At the same time they couldn’t believe how he was sulking like a child after getting exactly what he wanted. The phrase be careful what you wish for, you just might get it sprung to the forefront of their minds.

Shirley put her hand underneath Chibodee’s chin and drew it up so he could look her in the eyes. The other girls moved closer around the New York boxer as well.

“With four pretty girls hanging around you constantly nobody is going to think of that kind of queen I assure you,” she spoke reassuringly when he met her gaze.

The man huffed and glanced away. “Easy for you to say. It doesn’t matter how many women swarm a guy. Some girls seem to have the incessant impulse to pair off guys in their own minds on a whim. And once the thought sets in they never let it go.”

His crew shifted from foot to foot and fidgeted nervously. Bunny, Cath, Janet, and Shirley had a hard time facing Chibodee after that statement. Two of them blushed and tried to be concentrating on something off in the distance somewhere.

Sensing the tension coming from his crew, Chibodee made a sideways glance at his girls. Then turned his head to look straight at them.

“Not you girls too! What else could go wrong today?!” Chibodee buried his face in his hands not wanting to deal with people right now.

All four ladies denied ever doing something of the sort with him in mind. They all cared for him and could never think of him that way. (Other guys on occasion, but not their dear Chibodee Crocket the pride of Neo-America. And they mean pride in the straightest way possible.)

After some more venting by Chibodee and fussing over him by his female crew the Gundam fighter somewhat calmed down. His making a scene wasn’t going to make things better or make his problems disappear. He would just have to learn to live with being labeled the Queen of Spades and own it for all its worth. What everyone else thought of him be damned. This Crest proved he was among the strongest of the competitors in the Gundam Tournament and anyone who tried to say otherwise was going to eat their words after a very public and humiliating defeat in the ring.

Once the Tournament was over he would worry about what it meant to be a part of the Shuffle Alliance and be connected to a group of men he barely knew but already recognized as highly skilled fighters. When it was decided to part company he wanted to make sure the others understood his feelings and intentions. He wanted nothing left open to interpretation.

“I don’t want to hear anything about bonds or connections between right now, you hear me? And anyone so much as tries to bust my chops about inheriting the title of Queen of Spades and you’ll get to see this Crest real up close and personal as I use my best boxing moves to send it speeding toward your face!”

With that Chibodee stormed off from the group. He was going to have a good long talk with his crew after this. The others hardly glanced in his direction. Now was not the time to try to solidify the Shuffle Alliance. Not with all the sadness, anger, confusion, and conflicting emotions holding each new Shuffle member back. The Dark Gundam would have to wait until after the Tournament was over. Hopefully the Earth can hold out until then. For it will need a united team working together for there to be any hope of defeating the all-consuming darkness threatening all life. Chibodee currently was by no means emotionally ready to be part of any team other than the one he created himself with Bunny, Cath, Janet, and Shirley.


End file.
